Fighters of the Groups
by AnimePiGirl111
Summary: I write Fighters on my other account, but I'm too lazy to go on there, I'm writing this on here. Basically Cats of the Clans, just with fighters characters.
1. Introduction

**AN; Hello, my fellow nerds! :3 So, my friends still haven't posted anything yet, and since I'm also Greece (I have too many stories over there on that account...) I've decided to put this here.**

* * *

**Introduction**

For as long as anyone can remember, the four Groups and one colony have lived on our planet. They settled where they fit in. The swift rabbit chasers lived in the North Sysingta colony, where they ran on the open moor and grassland, hunting beneath the clear blue skies of summer. The tall fishers lived in the South Sysingta colony, where they could stand in the water for hours on end, spearing fish as they swam past, swimming and bathing in the cool, clear waters under the starry night sky. The strong tree climbers lived in the Ruttletull colony, where they could leap high up in the hopes of spearing a bird, climbing the tallest trees to their hearts' content and sleeping in the treetops beneath the stars in the warm summer air. The muscular mouse stalkers lived in the Prongtallent colony, where they darted between trees chasing mice and voles, basking in the sun's warmth on Sunstones whenever they got cold or sore. The dark-haired frog hunters lived in Darkness Group, swimming after frogs in the marsh, checking up on and ordering around their loyal colonies.

But soon, the Prongtallent colony had had enough or Darkness Group's ordering around. Their leader rebelled, pulling away from the Group and becoming their own; Lightning Group.

Then, two students from the North and South Sysingta colonies, driven by their hatred for being bossed around, joined forces and attacked Darkness Group at their heart, right in their camp. The now alone colonies joined together and became Moon Group, soon to be broken apart once again to be Air Group and Water Group.

The finally colony, the Ruttletull colony, no matter how many times they tried, were never able to break free from Darkness Group's grasp. Though over the years, as they gained more independence, were soon acknowledged as their own Group, Earth Group, but were still commanded by Darkness Group.

The people of these Groups have lived for many generations, and it would be impossible to describe them all. But walk through their stories for a while, and soon, you will be able to understand the lives on the best, and the worst, fighters of the groups.


	2. Ginger Speaks: Welcome to Darkness Group

**Darkness Group**

* * *

**Ginger Speaks: Welcome to Darkness Group**

Hello, my name is Ginger, and I'm a fighter of Darkness Group. We may seem like a cold-hearted Group and all, what with all the talk of us keeping colonies under our control, but our founder, Rising Sun, had the right idea! I mean, we couldn't _all_ stay in Darkness Group's small camp. We wouldn't fit!

Darkness Group isn't really all that bad, either. We just do as our doctors, leaders, and Star Group tell us to. The only reason people think bad of us is because Darkness, Rising Sun's son and our second leader. He was very ambitious, and didn't always make the best decisions.

Come on, you've got to meet the other people in our Group. They're all here, and it's about time you'd learned who we really are...


	3. Leaders and Doctors of Darkness Group

**Leaders of Darkness Group**

* * *

**Rising Sun**

Rising Sun, also known as Sun the Great Leader, was the first leader of Darkness Group. Born far away in a mountain tribe inhabited with cat-people, where there's never enough food to go around and leaving the mountains is looked down upon. But Sun, destined to lead a group of her people away from their mountain home, was always a leader.

She was the daughter of great Puddle Reader Silver Fish, you know. As a result of her ancestry, Sun has always been haunted by visions that appear out of nowhere, becoming the Groups' first Seer. She is sisters with Fallen Moon, and seemed horrified when her sister's group rebelled against her.

Being lead by anger and hatred, Rising Sun had her Group and the other colonies attack this Lightning Group, driving them out of their home. But they soon returned when Fallen Moon had birthed Frosted Pond's and her son, Lightning, who was destined to become Lightning Group's next leader.

Rising Sun died when she had seen 47 winters, passing her crown as leadership onto Darkness, her son, after being assassinated by a Lightning Group assassin named Blossom. She never lived to see the other colonies rebel.

* * *

**Darkness**

Darkness was born in Darkness Group as its namesake. His mother, Rising Sun, didn't always have as much time for him as she should have, thus leaving him on his own for the most part when he was a child. She was busy during his student years, and was never able to see the hatred burning within him for her when she ignored him.

But the poor boy was one she still loved, and Sun kept him from as many battle patrols as possible, not wanting him to be harmed. Eventually, Darkness had had it. He knew a Lightning Group assassin in training was nearing her final ceremony, and would soon need to kill somebody from his group as her final test. The obvious person was Sun.

Darkness feared White Lily taking over his mother's leadership. The pale girl was the only one who saw Darkness's hatred for his mother. He would surely be punished. So, one night, he slipped into her cabin, knife in hand, and slit the assistant's throat.

The next day, Rising Sun was horrified and made her son her new assistant. Then, just as Darkness had foreseen, Blossom, the Lightning Group assassin girl, killed Rising Sun a week later.

Darkness didn't know anything but betrayal in his life. He wanted the colonies and his own Group to feel the horror he had felt as a child, always rejected by his mother. Eventually, the Sysingta colonies rebelled, becoming Water and Air Group. Somehow, he managed to keep the Ruttletull colony under control.

The dark-haired leader died from a mysterious disease, later name Ice Cough, when he turned 27, ending the dark age of his leadership.

* * *

**Lichen**

Distant descendant of Rising Sun, Lichen was a natural seer, since seeing ran in her family. Growing up under the rule of Owl, she knew nothing but peace among the Groups, and friendship with Earth Group. Her trainer was the Group assistant, Mallow.

Eventually, when Lichen turned 21, she gained a Student called Tall. Lichen trained Tall to be a bomb specialist, though her true heart lay as a doctor. Since the Group didn't have one at the time, Tal was welcomed and learned from Star Group how to heal.

Mallow passed away when Lichen turned 28, and she took over as Darkness Group's assistant, never taking a husband and having kids. Owl died when she was 30, and Lichen had to take over the Group's leadership.

As a young child, a prophecy haunted Lichen's mind all the time. Told to her by an ancient fighter called Small Blaze. _Moss will light the way._ Owl eventually found out, which was the reason he made Lichen his new assistant after Mallow's passing.

* * *

**Doctors of Darkness Group**

* * *

**Fluttering Fern**

As Rising Sun's first child, Fluttering Fern didn't know that many people of her family. When she was born, her father had left the mountains in search of a better life, leaving 17-year old Rising Sun to raise Fern on her own. When Sun had to leave the mountains, Fluttering Fern insisted on tagging along, even though she was only five. She witnessed sickness on the journey, and had gotten into several fights in their new land by the time Fern turned ten.

It was a long, tiring battle that finally pushed Fluttering Fern to her limits. Her left arm was mangled beyond further usage when the fourteen year old girl chased a loner who had been causing them trouble, Luna, into a cave coming off of the tunnel that lead to the Starstone. Throwing her against the wall, Fern swore vengeance on her for killing her uncle.

The loner had done something, and suddenly the tunnel started caving in. Obviously, this killer knew what was happening, because she quickly slipped out in the midst of all Fern's confusion. The poor girl got her arm trapped beneath a falling rock, and she had to watch the tunnel entrance becoming covered up.

Fern stayed in the blocked-up tunnel for three days until her mother led a patrol of her friends to clear up the blockage. Surprisingly, the first face the starving Fern caught sight of was the loner's. Apparently she had realized her mistakes and saved Fern's life.

After having her arm amputated by White Lily, Sun's closest friend, Fern turned herself to learning how to heal. Her first student was Luna, the mysterious loner, now called Pine.

Fluttering Fern was killed when she took a wrong turn going to the Starstone one night, ending up in the tunnel she'd been stuck in. The still unstable cavern had collapsed, and Fluttering Fern was killed, hit in the head by a large falling rock.

* * *

**Pine/Luna**

Pine grew up alone in the woods, abandoned at a young age by her mother. She quickly learned to fend for herself, seeing other people as objects, objects that needed to be disposed of. So it was no surprise when she found herself targeting a young man, who she later learned the name of as Dead Snow.

Angry that these people were invading her home, Luna had killed him, slitting his throat with a knife in front of Fluttering Fern. Horrified, Fern chased her into the cave of the Starstone, where Luna had grown up living. She knew that this tunnel was unstable, so she purposely ran into it. Fluttering Fern trapped in against a wall, and Luna kicked it as hard as she could.

One less person was good, though Luna wasn't sure if she really wanted her to die. She'd abandoned the poor girl behind the rockfall, and thought it was time to face these people. Luna fetched Rising Sun, and they dug her daughter out.

When Fern became a doctor, Luna, now Pine, decided to make up for her actions by learning medicine. She felt horrible when Fern was killed in the same tunnel Pine had cornered her in, all those winters ago.

Pine herself trained a young doctor boy, Mockingbird, and then Tall before retiring to the seniors' cabin. She died three winters later with a mysterious disease that made her lungs freeze.

* * *

**Mint**

This young girl's history is mysterious and dark. Mint is sure to never bring up her past, but she is reminded of it every time she looks at her own or another person's tail. Now that Mint's tail is just a bob, she is painfully reminded of the life she lived before she rejoined her group.

Snow was her trainer, the student of Tall. She died a year after Mint turned 17, after Mint had become a full doctor, with the same disease Pine had died from. By now, it was called Ice Cough. Shortly after her trainer's death, Mint found the cure, an odd substance called spiced vanilla.

This young, troubled girl's best friend is Ginger. Most of her Group thought she'd be a bad influence on the doctor, but Ginger actually enhanced Mint's capability of healing.


End file.
